Cupid Lip Balms
by bold.brunette
Summary: On the day of the Alice Festival, a cramming Mikan goes to Central Town. She then crosses a store where she meets an old woman selling her legendary lip balms. She manages to buy some and finds out for herself that the legend about the lip balms are real.


**DISCLAIMER: **I only own this story's plot. All the characters were borrowed from Higuchi Tachibana's Gakuen Alice.:)  
**Author's Note:**  
Hi there, guys!  
This is my first fanfic ever and it would really matter to me if you would read and review.:) Please be nice, okay? I accept constructive criticism, but don't go over board, alright?:)

I dedicate this to my friend _**EAMC-iloove. **_and to my kouhai, _**Winter Moonlight Sonata**_, you guys inspired me to stop slacking off and finish my story.:)

In this story, our protagonists are already in Middle School. Our protagonists and their friends are already a bunch of 15- and 16 year old rascals. Youichi's batch is already on the Elementary Level. Tsubasa and Misaki's batch are already in High School, just a couple of months away from their oh-so-awaited graduation. Please R&R, read&review.:)

Arigatou!:D

**LIP BALM  
Chapter One: **_**Baiser Surles Lèvre**_

**1:00PM. Alice Gakuen Grounds  
MIKAN's POV:**

_Hmp. nobody wants to go with me to Central Town today. I hate it. Huhu. And I thought I get to finally spend the day with my best friend, Hotaru. But no, I couldn't even make her move away from her table! Sigh. There goes my great day… but then again, I could make this day a good one if I really want to even if I get to spend it alone.  
_

**After 15 minutes of walking and talking to nobody…**

_Sigh. I haven't seen anybody I know... I guess everyone's too busy preparing for the Alice Festival… I couldn't blame them. And it's not their fault why I'm cramming. Well, I better stop complaining and get on with the shopping if I want to be able to prepare for the Festival..._

She ran in and out of dress shops until she found _"the dress that captures my attention instantly the moment I enter a shop, the one that makes my eyes grow bigger and my smile wider,"_ as she puts it. After a couple of minutes, she was also able to buy herself a new pair of high-heeled shoes that goes perfect with her dress.

_All year's allowance spent on a dress and a pair of shoes… Wah… I can't believe it! I only have 20 rabbits left! But the dress is really worth it. Hahaha! I want to surprise my friends with _that_ one! I wonder how they'll react. And I hope he likes it, since I chose the color resembling his eyes!... wait… HE!?? Since when did I value that pervert's opinions!? That Natsume… He suddenly appears on my mind and makes my heart beat go crazy! He has this effect on me and I don't even know why!_

She kept on scolding herself while walking until she bumped her head against a sign on a boutique's wall that read:

_***CUPID LIP BALMS*  
Buy two for 10 rabbits and get one, FREE!!!**_

_Kyaa! I now there's something I can get for my friends! I don't care if I won't have any money left for the rest of the month, I can manage!_

"Hello there, pretty miss. How can I help you?" asked the charming, old woman who looked like she was in her early seventies.

"Hi! Uhm, I saw the sign outside… And…" Mikan replied.

"Ah! I can tell you're interested"

"H-hai… Ano… why is it called _Cupid Lip Balms_?

"Well, this lip balm is made by an Alice who has the Matchmaking Alice."

"The Matchmaking Alice?"

"Yes, but before you jump to conclusions, let me explain things thoroughly. The Matchmaking Alice is an Alice that enables the user to find her own or somebody else's soul mate by creating a lip balm."

"Wow, that's amazing! … but… what happens next?"

"I was getting to that, hee hee. You sure are one enthusiastic girl, miss. Anyway, the Alice works commonly in girls because you don't see boys apply flavored lip balms as often as we do, right? If you apply the lip balm, your soul mate would suddenly have this urge of telling you how he feels and kisses you after his confession."

"Oh really? But, what if I don't like my soul mate? Could I reverse the lip balm's effect?"

"Little lady, do you believe in God?"

"I do madam, why'd you ask?"

"People believe that soul mates are your partners chosen by God. They say soul mates are literally your soul's other half. They also say that if God has willed two people to be together eternally, so shall it be."

_Really now... Funny, I suddenly thought of Natsume... wah! Him again!!...If there was a law that says 'no trespassing' in my mind, he'd have so many offenses he would've been jailed by now! _"A-ano… But what if your 'soul mate' is your mortal enemy? Would you still end up with each other?"

"I believe that no matter what happens -- even if your soul mate is the one who's destined to kill you, or the one who's your total opposite, or the one everyone you love opposes to -- what's meant to be will always find it's way. That is how wonderful love is —if money is the root of all evil, love is the root of all kindness."

"I see! Wow, that's really wonderful… I'd like to buy some, please!"

"Well that was quick! Haha. What flavors would you like? We have strawberry-, plum-, peach-, blue berry-, raspberry- and the peppermint-flavored lip balms."

"I'd take one of every flavor, please! I'm going to give my friends some, too."

"Alright, that would be 20 rabbits miss."

"Arigatou! Oh, I hope it really works!"

"Well, I wouldn't be able to live 50 happy years with my husband if it doesn't. Besides, that's where we got this store's name from, _Baiser Surles Lèvre. _In English, that means -- "

_Baiser Surles Lèvre… Kiss on the Lips… _"…_Baiser Surles Lèvre_ is French for _Kiss on the Lips_. KYAA! This is wonderful! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!"

"Hahaha, that's right. _Baiser Surles Lèvre_ is French for _Kiss on the Lips_. Anyway, you better get going now because it's already half-past 3PM. You wouldn't want to be late for everyone's favorite Alice Festival, right? Arigatou, little miss. Thank you for your patronage."

"H-hai… Arigatou, arigatou gozaimasu! Ja ne!"

She hurriedly went back to her room in the Middle School dormitory and started sorting out her things. She wrapped the lip balms in five different wrappers, addressed them to a specific friend and went out to give it to them. She reserved the strawberry-flavored lip balm for herself while she gave the plum-flavored lip balm to Hotaru. She gave Anna the peach-flavored lip balm, the blueberry-flavored to Nonoko, and the peppermint-flavored for Sumire. She asked Amanatsu, Hotaru's Mikanbot, to give Misaki-senpai the raspberry-flavored lip balm because Middle Schoolers are prohibited to enter the dormitories of other Alice levels. (AN: Now Mikan owes Hotaru 50 rabbits for Amanatsu's rental fee. Well, she never did things for Mikan or anybody else for free.)

**Chapter Two: _Legends Come To Life_**

**  
6:30PM. Alice Gakuen's Great Hall,  
30 minutes before the Alice Festival officially begins...**

Mikan looked elegant with the dress she chose. It's a tube-cut dress, made of a crimson silk with a golden satin that serves as it's belt. The dress complimented her fair complexion and her curves perfectly. She had her brunette hair in an updo bun and toussled it at some parts to give it a messy look. Her flawless skin looked magnificent in crimson.

In a couple of minutes, she arrived just a few steps away from the Great Hall's door, where she is to meet up with her friends. They, like Mikan, arrived with a _bang_. And I mean it literally, because Hotaru still kept her Baka Gun at bay, while it keeps on shooting bakas. She wore a violet halter dress that reveals her bare back. Her accessories are mainly of silver, and her hair was down and curled. It had an elegant looking clip on it. When they started Middle School, Hotaru decided to grow her hair beyond her shoulders but, she never let it down like Nonoko and Anna. Mikan kept pestering her about growing it because she knows Ruka likes Hotaru, and for her, when they finally get together, it'll look weird if Hotaru looks like a boy. Of course, she got hit in the head for it, but there's no denying Ruka gave her his full attention because of that (except when he's with his bestfriend). All thanks to Mikan.

Anna wore a baby pink A-cut dress that had Victorian ruffles with it. Her hair was curled and accessorized with a black satin ribbon. Her twin, Nonoko, fixed herself simply yet elegantly. She had a spaghetti-strapped dress, in a deep blue color, just like her hair. It has a slit from the middle of her thigh from her feet, and it's hems are lined with gold. She had her hair in braids that served as her head band.

Sumire put on an emerald dress. It's got a plunging neckline and a Greecian-cut style. It's got glitters and studs that make it look stunning. Her locks were in a messy curl, yet it looked great. Her eyes had a smokey effect with it.

All of them had their make-ups done simply, except of course, for Sumire.

"Kyaa! Mikan-chan, you look stunning!" Anna exclaimed.

"You as well, Anna-chan."

"It's about time this baka learns about fashion! Ugh, your previous style was killing me!" added Sumire.

"You guys..." Mikan was on the verge of crying now.

"Stop your tears, baka. You'll ruin the make up."

"H-Hotaru..." Mikan was touched, of course she'd be. _Her ever-cold bestfriend was somewhat on her side..._

"Who knows when you'll be able to pull off a make-up like that by yourself again!"... _or not._

**Inside the Great Hall...**

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Mikan exclaimed.

She instantly saw Misaki and Tsubasa, both were already dancing. When they saw her, they stopped.

"Yo, Kouhai!" greeted Tsubasa.

"You look handsome Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan answered.

"Of course, I have to look my best since I'm standing next to the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Alright, alright already." The pink-haired Misaki intervened. She was wearing a black evening gown with it's back cut down til her spine. Her hair was in an updo, with little locks of it falling to her face. "Your lines get cheesier every minute, but I like it!" She then pecked Tsubasa on the lips and he blushed.

The five girls were astounded, it was unlikely for them to see their always-bickering senpais treat each other romantically. Like Natsume and Mikan, they are always fighting, but they are more harmonious.

"Are... are you two...?" a dumbfounded Mikan asked. (Hotaru: She's always been dumb. Me: Sshhh! Keep quiet Hotaru, they're reading my fanfic! You're ruining the scene... *baka. baka. baka.* Me: itai... that hurts... please continue reading now..)

"Yes, we are now a couple, thank you very much." Tsubasa proudly said.

"demo... but... how?! I thought you said it was impossible, ne, Misaki senpai?

"Well, I didn't want him to know that time, so I told you a white lie. But you know what, I was actually surprised when I used _it_! After a few minutes, he came to my room, sweating. He said he needed to tell me something..."

"I told her I have loved her the day we had our first fight. It was a long, long time ago, we were still in elementary back then. She was the only one who stood up against me, yet she was the only one who cares. " Tsubasa continued Misaki's tale, as he looked lovingly in her eyes.

"Last night was the best night of my life. And I thank you for giving me _it_, Mikan."

_"It_?.. What _it_, Misaki-senpai?_"_

"The Raspberry..."

"Oh, yeah... Yeah... I remember, now! I can't believe _it_ really works!"

"Of course! My mom used that, too. She ended up marrying daddy.:)"

"But, isn't it... I don't know, weird? Or creepy? Does it put _them_ into a love spell?"

"It doesn't, baka. Hahaha! It only makes _them _more sure and braver to confess to you, and gives you that kiss. I've been looking around antique shops for it, you know. I'm really glad you gave me that!:) Have you tried it already? I bet Natsume..."

"Iie! No... I haven't tried it yet... Sheesh."

"Okay, enough already. Let's dance some more my Misaki." Tsubasa was a little annoyed now.

"H-Hai..."

The couple danced away, while Mikan received glares from her friends. "It's about time you noticed us!" Sumire was annoyed.

"Gomena-..." Mikan was cut off by another shout from Sumire, "And what was Misaki-senpai reffering to? What is _it_!?"

"It was the lip balm she gave us." Hotaru answered her coolly.

"You mean..." Anna was blushing already.

"Yes. It's the magical lip balm that enables the girl to find her soulmate. After the first use, it's Alice-effect fades off. Unless another person uses it."

"Does... does it... work?" Sumire surprisingly said. She was calm now. Apparently, this tough chick was lovesick, too.

"Well, you saw Misaki and Tsubasa, didn't you?" Hotaru ever calmly said.

"Kami! I got to try it, ne, Anna-chan, would you like to come?" Nonoko asked her twin. Seems to me, she want to know if Kitsuneme is her soulmate...

"Kyaa! OF course I would! Coming, Sumire?" Anna has her twin's motive, only, it's with Yuu.

"Let's go!" Sumire had already left, haha! She really loves Koko.

The three girls left, leaving Hotaru and Mikan there. Suddenly, fan girls started screaming their lungs out. Looks like Elvis arrived in the building.

"Natsumeeeee!!!"

"I love you, Natsume-kun!"

"Be mine, Ruka-kun!"

"You look perfect with me, Ruka!"

Oh, I'm sorry. It wasn't Elvis. It was Hyuuga and Nogi. Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. Who needs Elvis if you have these two heartthrobs... Natsume was clad in a black tuxedo, a red flower tucked on his suit's left breast-pocket. He wore a red long-sleeved polo under it and had the first two buttons unbuttoned. Seeing his muscular chest only make fangirls swoon. His bestfriend, Ruka, had a white tuxedo on. He wore a bluish-violet long-sleeved polo shirt inside. They were so handsome, every girl in the room was drooling. Except Hotaru and Mikan. The duo wasn't alone. They were with Iinchou, Kitsuneme, Koko and Mochu. This isn't really surprising, but if you see this gang with girls, that's something else. Alright, Mochu and his Divination girlfriend Yura Otonashi isn't really a big surprise, they've been going out since they were 10. But, seeing Koko with Sumire, Yuu had his arm around Anna's waist, and Kitsuneme holding hands with Nonoko; that is something else.

"Looks like the lipbalms worked." Hotaru stated matter-of-factly.

Then, Natsume and Ruka approached them.

"I hate standing with them." Natsume said, annoyed.

"Hello ladies, you look beautiful tonight. Especially you, Hotaru." Ruka greeted them.

"Are you trying to make your moves on me, Nogi?"

"Ano... I-... I wasn't... I was just... just... Ano..."

"Oi, Imai. My bestfriend-no-baka wants to ask you if you'd like to dance with him." Natsume said.

"Don't kid with me, Hyuuga."

"N-no... He isn't kidding, I really li-... Please dance with me." Ruka was almost confessing now. "KYAA! Of course, she loves to, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan answered for her bestfriend.

"I have my own mouth, baka!"

Ruka took Hotaru's hand and they left. Unknown to Mikan, Hotaru applied the lip balm on while she was busy glaring at the screaming Natsume- and Ruka- fan girls. The left Natsume and Mikan looked stuoid dancing in the middle of the dancefloor.

**After 5 minutes...**

"Ano... Natsume..." Mikan hesitated.

"What." Natsume said, and it wasn't a question.

"Would you like to...dance?"

"Hn. I thought you only looked like a boy. I didn't know you were one at heart."

"WHAT!?? I'm not! Of course I'm not! Why'd you ask!?"

"Idiotic, ugly girl! I'm the one who's supposed to ask you to dance!"

"If you were, well you sure are taking a long time doing it!"

"Hn."

"What, is that all you'd ever say!? That's not even a word!"

"Tch."

"That isn't a word either! God, I'll get you a dictionary for your birthday!"

"Baka. Dance with me."

"Why should I!?"

"Fine, then don't!"

Natsume started to walk away. The two of them had the other dancers' attention now, and to preserve what she calls her _dignity_, Mikan stopped him.

"Ne, Natsume! mou... Gomenasai, Natsume... Please dance with me."

He suddenly turned around and he was... well, speechless. Her face was merely two inches away from his, and he was really stunned by her facial features.

**MIKAN's POV:  
**Kami-sama... He's so handsome... He's always rude, but still... I can't believe I'm saying this. He's really handsome... I wonder... WAHH... WHy'd I suddenly thought of the lip balm... This is weird. Do I like him? Nah, I couldn't! He's so mean and arrogant and perverted and handsome and caring and...... oh man. Now, why is my heart beating like crazy? WAH. I'm really confused... I better go apply that lip balm soon, so that I'll meet my soulmate...

**NATSUME's POV:  
**This klutz. This pretty klutz... She's really stupid. Can't she feel how much I like her!? I may not be expressive, but still! Well, she is dense... Why did I have to fall in love with an airhead?! Wait... did I just say _love_?! God... this must be it! I can't stand seeing her with that Isubasa guy or anyone else. She's MINE. Tch. This is really crazy! Why did this strawberry-panties girl have to look perfect in red!? I f I were to dance with her forever, I wouldn't care. She looks more beautiful than ever when she blushes. But, why could she be blushing? And whose heart is it that's beating wildly? Is it hers or mine?! Shit...

Their staring-game was taking a long time to end, he decided to break it.

"I... I don't want to dance with you..." Natsume said, he was blushing. His bangs covered his eyes.

"What!" Mikan was astounded, she did nothing but look at the retreating back of her supposed dance partner.

She ran out of the Hall, tears streaming down from her eyes. The others weren't paying attention to them anymore. Even the senseis were used with these two fighting.

_Darn you, Natsume Hyuuga. Darn you to the core. How dare you leave me standing in the middle of that room! Just when I thought I already l-li-like you... You act so ungentlemanly and arrogantly! Ugh!! _

She ran towards the fountain, sat at the base and let her tears fall like the water behind her.

"I really wish that my soulmate isn't someone like you... But... _Somehow that thought makes me sad..._"

She took the little bottle from her purse, stuck her pinky finger in the solid-looking paste, and wiped the substance on her lower lip. She closed her mouth to spread the lip balm over her upper lip and she immediately tasted strawberries in her mouth.

"I wonder who he'll be..."

She left the fountain, eyes still red from crying. She went outside the Academy grounds and unconsciously went to the Sakura Tree.

"Natsume..." she unconsciously whispered.

"What." Apparently, the name's owner heard her. He was looking at her from a branch, still admiring her and her beauty. I can't believe she was still surprised about finding him there. The tree was _his_ property, or at least he propertized it.

"Na-... Natsume...? Why are you here!?"

"You were looking for me. What did you want?"

"Betsuni... I didn't want anything."

"Really?"

"Why... Why are you doing this to me? Do you hate me that much??"

"Doing what?" as he jumped down from the tree to face her.

"Hurting me." she answered.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't."

"Then what!?"

She was crying already, and it shattered his heart.

"Don't cry."

"Why wouldn't I!? You're hurting me, I don't know if you're doing this on purpose, but still."

He can't take it anymore. He's cursing himself now, "I'm sorry." He engulfed her in his masculine arms as she cried.

"Natsu-..." Natsume cut her off, saying

"I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I was so confused earlier. I didn't know then, but I am definitely sure now. With all my heart, I love you, Mikan." He cupped her chin, and kissed her tenderly.

_He told me he loves me... And sealed it with a kiss... He must be my soulmate!_ She was crying, this time, tears of joy. Her pervert loves her the way she loves him. She was so happy, she responded to the kiss. It was tender, yet it was passionate.

They broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"I love you, too, Natsume. I don't want to be away from you anymore."

"Trust me, I won't be seen anywhere without you..." Natsume lovingly said, as he brought Mikan's hair out of the bun and let it fall to her back. "You look really beautiful by the way." They can hear the music from the Great Hall, so they danced under the moonlight. As the song neared the end, he bent down and kissed her. And of course she responded..

Fate had their strings tied tpgether into a tight knot before they were even born. And their story proves that, opposites do attract. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished!:D

YAY!:D I wrote this for Valentine's Day. please R&R!:D

I hope you enjoyed this one. It's my first fanfic ever!:D

I'd be writing more, so if you liked this, keep me under your Alerts, alright? ahaha.:D

I really hope you liked this, though the ending kinda sucks.. I am kinda in a hurry. haha. that's what I get for slacking off.. Anyway, I hope you'll like this. Kami, how many times have I said that already.. Anyway, see ya around guys!:) I hope to be friends with you all!:D

Ja ne!:D


End file.
